I'm Always Right
by NoteEmmy
Summary: Seto is working too much. A certain Pharaoh is lonely and can't sit still. He pays Seto a visit under a false guise, hoping not to get caught. ONESHOT YAOI Seto\Atem Complete!


Always Right

Seto was busy, his papers were late- Though Seto was never late. He didn't have time for nonsense today. No matter what happened, he needed to keep the phone lines clear and his door locked. There would be no calls today, no interruptions. The young CEO had no time for them; no time for anyone.

This was the problem.

Atem paced around the floor of the house, arms behind his back, eyes on the clock every now and again. It was the weekend. Seto had promised he wouldn't do this again. After all those sweet words and undying promises, and "I can't think around you, I can't get work done"- seems the brunet found a way to do just that. And that was to stay away from the once Pharaoh.

This was the problem.

His sighs were getting heavier; soon he'd be making himself dizzy. He needed a reason to be at K.C. Seto had warned him to stay away, to just wait at home. But how could he? He missed his blue-eyed lover. It was too nice outside to be locked away in an office or a giant home for that matter. Why was everyone always busy when he wanted to just…. Play?

Atem opened the door of the house finding that it wasn't as nice as he'd thought. The weather was nippy, a little chilly. He shut the door, moving up to the bedroom to get changed into something a little warmer. The Egyptian didn't like the cold weather; couldn't stand it sometimes. But he couldn't stand being home alone anymore. He needed his daily fix of a certain man.

He threw on a black sweater, fixing his white belts around his hips, adjusting his black leather pants. Though as he caught sight of himself in the mirror, he looked painfully average- well, as average you could get for a five foot six previous Pharaoh with spiked multi-colored hair and a penchant for leather. He sometimes wondered if Seto would get bored of him, though.

Chewing on his lower lip in thought, he readjusted the belts to be a little bit looser. Against the black, the white wraps around his waist already would catch attention, but if dangerously close to falling off of his slim hips, how could Seto refuse? He grinned to himself, stepping outside of the house once more, and heading to the building that touched the sky.

Even though he didn't know it, Seto had been mirroring Atem's sighs breath for breath. He missed him, he did. But work was work; he hadn't thrown away his childhood just to forget about it once he fell in love. And that was a secret in and of itself. Seto Kaiba didn't love other men- just Atem, of course. Though Atem was happy to be his one and only little secret. The thought was thrilling and endearing.

His slender fingers found their way into those chestnut tresses, elbow propped up on the desk. The equations weren't making any sense, and no matter how many times he adjusted his glasses, the thought of a certain King of Games still haunted him. He really couldn't get any work done. Atem there or not- it just wasn't going to happen. He removed his suit jacket, leaving a long sleeved white button up shirt underneath. Loosening his tie, he leaned back in his chair, an almost defeated sigh coming from his lips.

That Pharaoh caused trouble no matter where he was.

And yet he found himself smiling at just the thought.

Said Pharaoh was currently making his way up the elevator, unbeknownst to Seto. He'd bypassed the secretaries in the front and middle of the building with his usual charming smile and special K.C. pass only to be used in times of emergency.

He needed his Seto. That was emergency enough, wasn't it?

Well he thought so. That's all that really mattered.

Seto looked up as the door opened slowly. "I said no calls." And yet he wasn't as surprised as he thought he'd be as Atem walked in. He'd had the daydream dozens of times, only proving that he really wouldn't be getting any work done- ever.

"I don't have a phone in my hand, Seto." Atem joked with a light smile gracing his lips. He made sure to shut the door and reactivate the lock (only having been able to get through it in the first place because of his keycard). He looked around the room, cluttered, papers here and there; and a miserable looking Seto sitting behind a rather large desk. Ah, things never changed, did they?

He wanted to be angry, and tried to keep up his face. It was terribly hard. "I don't have time to play games today, Pharaoh."

Atem laughed. "That's a first." Moving to the plush couch on the side of the office he sat bringing one leg up on the other. That specific couch he always thought looked more like a bed- which could have made sense. Seto fell asleep at the office more often than once.

Seto shot him a glare. "I'm not joking around."  
"Do you ever?"

This banter could have lasted forever. It was one of the reasons Seto loved him so much. To keep him on his toes, an opponent in and out of the ring, to make him think; Atem would be the only one to match him like that. There would be no others, ever.

"I'm not here for you, anyway." Atem lied, but kept up a very good face.

Seto could only roll his eyes to that. "And just who are you here for, Pharaoh?"

"Mokuba. I wanted to go out to lunch with him." He smiled at Seto.

One that disarmed the brunet just a little, but not too much. "If that were true you'd be in his office and not mine."

Atem stood, arms behind his back, moving his hips forward; a move that caught Seto's eyes rather quickly. "Is there anything wrong with coming to see you first?" He mused aloud with yet another dashing smile.

"Well there is if you're going to lie about it."

He blinked, tilting his head to the side. "I'm not lying."

"Is that so?" Seto replied back.

"That is so." Atem was being too defensive for his own good.

Seto stood, palms flat against his desk, a move that had Atem's skin already flaring with fire; a deep anticipation. When Seto moved it was always on the prowl. The brunet always got what he wanted, and his lithesome limbs had a way of carrying him quickly to whatever destination he wished to reach. He didn't notice the subtle turn towards Seto, the tiny widening of his eyes, or the quickening pace of his heart.

But for Seto, he knew Atem all too well. "Do I have to make you tell the truth, Atem?" The tie became even looser underneath his quick fingers, moving onto the frame of the desk.

"I am telling the truth."

"I will make you if I have to."

Atem smirked. "I dare you to try."

That was all it took. A challenge, by far not the best in their relationship, but enough on its own. Seto was across the room in mere seconds, not enough time for Atem to do much.

He hadn't wanted to anyway.

He found himself pinned on that couch that was more of a bed; Seto having pushed him, only sitting to the side, not completely weighting him down. He quashed the first uprising of Atem by grabbing his right arm when it moved up, holding it to the couch. And when Atem's hand came up to cup Seto's face, he grabbed that wrist too, suspending it in midair.

"I'm always right, and I know you came here for something else."

Atem smiled, despite his position; things were going the way he'd planned. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You want me to…"

The lead off and lowering of Seto's voice sent shivers down Atem's spine, his face heating up. He wanted him so bad.

"I want you to..?" It was all he could do, entranced by those azure eyes.

"You just want me." It was a plain fact, and Seto already knew it.

Atem's crimson eyes lowered halfway. "I just came here for Mokuba…"

"You'll come here if I have something to say about it, Pharaoh."

He leaned in, lips pressing harshly to Atem's. He couldn't fight him, didn't want to, and didn't need to. The Pharaoh was trapped underneath him and obviously not going anywhere. A long moment passed with their lips together before he pulled back.

"You were right." Atem whispered, leaning up for another kiss-

-One Seto denied with a smirk. "I'm always right."

"Kiss me." He was breathless.

"Is that an order?"

"Yes."

There was no beat in-between these words as they were exchange. Already too practiced from the both of them; dreams or otherwise and it never got old. Seto kissed him, hard, the grip on Atem's wrists becoming tighter. The other parted his lips in invitation, head tilting to gain a better angle on the other. Their tongues met, Atem's eyes fluttering behind closed lids with a soft sigh. It reminded Seto to pull back for a moment, trying to catch his breath. The kiss had not been that long, but Atem always had a powerful effect on him.

"You're going to need to be quiet." Seto's eyes moved towards the door, as if in explanation why.

Atem pursed his lips to the side. "Maybe it's you that needs to be quiet."

With that Seto attacked Atem's neck, teeth biting the sensitive skin usually hidden away by a collar; soothing over it a moment later with his tongue. Atem meanwhile writhed underneath him, lips parting, a moan bubbling up from him. "It's definitely you." Seto whispered, kissing the quickly bruising mark.

Atem tried to get his breath back in order, his vision to clear a little more, that coil in his chest to unwind; all useless attempts of course. He glared up at Seto when he came back into view. "I don't want to be quiet. Can't we go home?"

"You have to. There are people trying to get work done here. Just because you ruin the day for me doesn't mean they have to stop working."

The frown was playful, Atem's feelings not so easily hurt. "I ruin your day?"

"You do. But you're about to make up for it."

In one swift movement, Seto's shirt found its way to the ground. His fingers then worked their way up Atem's sweater, lifting it up over his head and discarding it. His tongue was quick to smooth over every inch of the Pharaoh's neck, collarbone, shoulders, and chest. Atem started biting on his lower lip, trying to control himself. Seto always set his soul ablaze, his body a mixed mess of cold and hot and absolutely needing more.

"Very good…" Seto purred, his hands moving to Atem's belts, though they stopped. He rolled his eyes. "You really tried hard didn't you?" They were loose, too loose; had all the makings of 'Notice me please'.

"I need you."

Seto rolled his eyes at that. "Incorrigible." He loved this man more than words would ever be able to say.

He began to remove that leather from the Pharaoh's skin, revealing inch by inch of that creamy silk that was completely his. Atem was far gone by now, though the restraints around his waist caused him to open an eye in question. Seto could only smirk in response. "You wanted so very much for them to be noticed."

"They'll get ruined if we-"  
"You should have thought of that before."

It was only a few moments later that Atem's boots and pants were on the floor, leaving him completely naked save for his wrists bands and those two loose belts around his hips. He looked up at Seto, who was currently admiring the man in all his glory. Beautiful, sinewy, muscles embedded in that tight skin. His fingers ran over every inch of skin, trailing upwards against his thighs. Atem arched, head moving back, eyes closing. "Please…" It seemed he was no longer up to giving orders.

"Move over the arm of the couch." Seto murmured, still nearly hypnotized. Atem parted his lips to question, but at Seto's stern look he did what he was told. He rested elbows on the arm of the couch, head lying against the soft upholstery. This left a very clear view of his behind, which Seto smirked to all the more. Though for a long moment nothing happened, and Atem looked behind him to see what was going on.

Seto was digging through the couch cushions for something or other, finally finding the small bottle with an approving, "Ah." He caught Atem's gaze and smiled. "Be patient."

"I am patient." Or as patient as he was going to get, completely naked, Seto half naked and holding a bottle of lube.

Seto grinned, hand wrapping around Atem's already hard cock. "I think this may beg to differ."

The pull alone sent sparks rocketing up his spine, pleasure pooling in his stomach. His head came to rest against the couch again, eyes closing tightly. His hips moved forward, but quickly found Seto's hand to be already missing. He dared another look back, but everything went white once more as the brunet's finger found its way inside of him.

He moved back, silently asking for more- or not needing to, intent on getting it on his own. Seto rolled his eyes, moving in and out at a constant pace; admiring the way the Pharaoh's hips rolled to the motion. He leaned forward; leaving a little nip to Atem's hip as the belts clanked against one another with each thrust. "Seto, please…"

"Control your tone." He reminded him.

After another minute or so of stretching him he retreated, Atem groaning in response which he responded in turn with a swift smack on his ass. It was in play though, he'd never hurt his lover. He stood for a moment, undoing his own pants and coming to sit on the couch. "Pharaoh," his tone was burning with lust.  
Atem looked up, face a flushed mess, blonde bangs falling in all the wrong ways. "Seto?"

"Come over here."

He moved off of the arm of the couch, straddling Seto's hips, knees to both sides of Seto's legs. Though he did not lower himself just yet, resting his hands against Seto's chest as he gazed down at the other. "You're beautiful." Whispered in admiration, lust and love alike.

Seto smiled. "So says the son of the Gods."

At that Atem leaned forward, capturing Seto's lips against his as he slowly, torturously filled himself with Seto's aching length. He stopped when he was seated fully, but this wasn't enough for the brunet. Seto's hands came up to Atem's shoulders, pushing down as his own hips jerked up in response. The result was so deep hitting it stole Atem's breath right from his lungs, head tilting back, mouth half open. "Seh.."

Seto watched him with curious, dark blue eyes.

"Toh…"

The fractured name was barely but a whisper, mindful that there were employees right outside the door. Atem wrapped his arms around Seto's shoulders, using his knees as leverage to pull himself up, Seto finding his hips moving backwards into the couch as far as he could make them. And as Atem tried once more to lower slowly, Seto took the upper hand, slamming fully inside the smaller form.

The blue-eyed man leaned forward quickly to swallow the moan that fell from Atem's lips, though it still echoed throughout the room. They forgot to breathe, wrapped up in each other, tongues twisting together as Atem continued to move up and down, Seto's cock moving inward and outward over and over; his prostate quickly becoming abused. Each thrust had the metal of his belts clashing together in a short jingle, an inward pant and outward sigh; Seto couldn't take his eyes off of him.

"Look at me." It was a soft whisper but a serious command. As Atem opened his crimson eyes, he felt himself lost, so close to the edge just by that one move alone.

"Gods- Seto.. Seh… I can't…." Atem was already hearing alarm bells in his head, that coil winding too tight for him to manage.

Seto's hand wrapped around Atem's cock, pumping him in time with the increasingly desperate thrusts. "So come, for me, Pharaoh." For him and no one else. Something he would never let Atem forget. He focused on Atem, everything for him, to push the smaller man to his completion. He felt his own end creeping up on his skin, but ignored it fully in favor of his lover. "…Atem,"

"Please- Seto- Please, I-"

He slammed down once more, not being able to take it any further, coming harshly in hot spurts; "Se!!-mmm..-" The almost-scream of his love's name taken by Seto's parted lips, tongue working to keep him preoccupied. He loved hearing Atem scream his name, but the people outside did not need to hear it. And as Atem's insides twisted and squeezed, he found his own; thrusting up into the lithe body once more to release.

Atem collapsed against Seto, head resting against the others shoulder, hands on the top of the couch; his breath leaving him in stilted, labored pants. Seto wrapped his arms around Atem's waist, fighting the urge to fade out, just enjoying his lover. A haze settled over the two for a few moments, turned to minutes.

A buzz from the intercom had Atem jumping slightly, Seto looking up in annoyance. "I said no calls." He raised his voice so the woman on the other side of the door would hear him.

"Sorry, Mr. Kaiba. Mokuba is here."

Seto arched his eyebrow. "What for?"

"Something about lunch with Atem."

Seto's eyes narrowed, quickly moving to Atem's- the crimson sparkling with amusement and laughter alike. He moved from Seto, shuddering quickly as the length left his body. He got dressed quickly, having to fix his belts over the pants once he got them on. Seto stayed stock-still, watching the Pharaoh move about.

"You're always right." Atem mocked with a wag of his finger. "Though sometimes you aren't, I love you enough to let you think so." He leaned forward, kissing Seto's cheek. "See you at home, lover." A quick kiss to his lips, and then he moved to the front of the room, leaving the office, and locking the door for Seto's own privacy.

Seto stayed on the couch for a long moment, trying to process what Atem had done. There was only one clear answer in his mind. It made him grimace at first, then shake his head, then smile. "Why do you always have to win?" It was a question to no one in particular, blue-eyes looking to his desk and the unfinished work. He sighed heavily, already missing the warmth of his Pharaoh.


End file.
